


Ruins of a Palace

by hopelessbookgeek



Series: Gold-Lie Promises [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: Whenever Geoff came home from someone else, she let him lay her down and make love to her, like an apology, like forgiveness, like he would rather fall asleep tasting her on his lips than a beautiful stranger. She didn’t know if that was the truth; she didn’t care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of Gold-Lie Promises, tracking the creation of the Fake AH Crew through vignettes (and smut). If you haven't read Shot For Shot For Shot, you should do that!

Jack was still awake when Geoff came home.

It was late, or maybe late enough that he could call it early, about an hour and a half before dawn. His tuxedo was a little wrinkled and the cuffs were damp where he’d accidentally trailed them through a spilled beer, but with the tattoos cascading over his hands and his carefully controlled facial hair, he cut an impressive figure.

Jack, by contrast, sat on the couch watching TV in just a Hawaiian shirt, the same ugly thing she always wore to bed. Geoff had long since stopped trying to get her to ditch it, and now the blue-yellow palm trees were as familiar as the long planes of Jack’s face. It had become almost endearing. She’d unbuttoned it to her sternum and even from the door Geoff could see the curve of her breasts. “Fuck me, you look good,” he said, and Jack only briefly looked up to greet him.

“Nice tux. What angle were you working?”

Geoff dropped his bow tie on the floor and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. “I said I’d just come from a wedding, which I attended by myself, and I confessed how afraid I was that I’d never fall in love. Worked like a fuckin’ charm.”

Jack laughed. “You’re so pathetic. Just hit on a guy, it’ll work out. You don’t need these long stories.”

“Maybe, but it works, so who cares? Oh, you shoulda _seen_ the guy I bagged tonight. Little on the shorter side but built like a brick shithouse. Sweet eyes, _sweet_ ass.”

“You know where there was a sweet ass? Here, planted on your couch.”

Geoff took his familiar place at the left hand side of the couch, taking up space that Jack always graciously granted him. Some dumb reality show was on; he couldn’t focus on it, not with what’s-his-name still singing in his veins, with Jack looking so beautiful beside him. He pulled her into his arms and slid his hands under the hem of her shirt, past the thin cotton of her panties to the hot skin of her soft belly. The cheap food they’d been forced to buy hadn’t looked good on him, but Jack’s weight gain just made her sexier, in his mind; he’d always loved his ladies on the curvier side.

“It’s three in the morning,” she complained, as if she hadn’t been awake waiting for him as she always was. “You can fuck me when we wake up. Then the neighbors can’t complain we kept them up.”

“I don’t care what the neighbors think…” He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and couldn’t fail to notice she arched back against him.

“You went out _specifically_ to have sex, and you _did_ have sex, and now you still want to bang me?”

“Yeah. If you want, you can tell me about your day first.”

“Thanks,” Jack said dryly. Geoff trailed a hand into the open neck of her blouse and squeezed her breast. She sighed, but spoke evenly. “You know those regulars I told you about like a month ago? Both pissed off and drunk and fucked in my bathroom?”

“Mm hm.” He sunk his teeth into her neck.

“Well, one of ‘em came back in tonight with a wad of cash and a proposition. Said– said he–” Geoff’s other hand disappeared into her panties. “He met this– this guy, and wanted to know if I– fuck, Geoff, let’s just get in bed already.”

“Magic words.” He pulled away all at once and Jack was disappointed to lose the contact. While he struggled with his belt, she started walking to the bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. When it was fully open she dropped it to the floor and slid off her panties, and climbed on top of the comforter to wait for Geoff.

Whenever Geoff came home from someone else, he always wanted her, too. At first she puzzled over that, and thought he must just have prodigious appetites; now, even though he had never told her otherwise, she knew that he meant it as a sort of comfort to her– _I fuck them, but I come home to you and want you too._

So whenever Geoff came home from someone else, she let him lay her down and make love to her, like an apology, like forgiveness, like he would rather fall asleep tasting her on his lips than a beautiful stranger. She didn’t know if that was the truth; she didn’t care.

He stumbled into the room kicking his boxers off one ankle. He looked a lot different than he had when they’d first met, because that was ten years ago, but something about him was exactly the same. He’d gained weight and scars and more tattoos, and grew and shaved and regrew and styled facial hair, but there was something of young Geoff in the way he held himself, the loping gracelessness of his motions, the laughter in his tired blue eyes.

“C’mere,” she said, low and deep, and crooked her finger. He half-grinned and climbed on top of her, bending to kiss the divot of her collarbone. His stubble scraped her skin and he wasted no time guiding himself inside her. She sighed; this was homecoming.

“Where did you take what’s-his-name? Bathroom, car?”

“Bathroom,” Geoff said, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’ll fuck in the back of a car when I have a limo and can pay someone to clean it. Course the bathroom wasn’t all that clean… But better than your bar.”

“My bar is _clean_ , it’s just _old_. Like _you_.”

Geoff barked out a laugh, his wild raucous laugh, and Jack couldn’t help but smile and shift her hips. He pinned her hands above her head but didn’t hold them tightly, just smiled and bent to bury his face in her hair. She was sure she smelled like cigarettes, but he never complained. “You’re such a bitch. You know, that bar is never gonna go anywhere, _unlike_ me, thank you very much.”

“I don’t really care where you go, just where you come.”

He groaned. “That was horrible.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They didn’t talk after that. Geoff rolled his hips and Jack met his rhythm, and it was nothing like the wild sex they used to have but it reminded her of when they’d drive out of the city and get drunk under the Vinewood sign and make up dirty pictures in the stars. There was the Geoff who went out and fucked strangers, pounded back shots, and started fights he almost certainly couldn’t win, but then this Geoff came home to her. No one else had ever met _this_ Geoff. She hoped no one else ever would.

They fell apart together, one right after the other, but so close that they couldn’t have said who was first. Geoff pulled out and laid beside Jack, pulling her into his arms. “Got a surprise for you,” he said softly.

“It’s not syphilis, right? Didn’t use a condom.”

“No. I always use one with the one-night-stands, and you’re not gonna get pregnant, so it’s fine.”

“Okay, so it’s not syphilis. What is it?”

Geoff leaned over, twisting around Jack, and pulled a little plastic ball out of the top drawer of his nightstand. He handed it over wordlessly. Jack examined it in the low light. “What is this? Did you get this out of a grocery store vending machine?”

“Just open it.”

Inside was a little plastic ring, small enough to fit a child’s finger; on Jack it barely fit her pinkie. “Why did you buy me a plastic ring?”

“Because I can’t afford a real one.” He buried his face in her hair and spread his hands over the lightning tracks of her stretch marks. “I told you the day we met, I’m gonna marry you someday. I’m just… still waiting on that better life I promised.”

In the low light, the plastic stone of the ring looked black, but in the morning Jack would see it was red– garnet, her birthstone. She would wonder how many tries it took him to get it, how many quarters, but he would never tell her. “I may have a solution to that one.”

“Hm?”

“That proposition I was telling you about earlier, the one that Michael Jones dropped in my lap next to three months’ rent.”

“And what would that be?”

Jack twisted to look at Geoff, his face confused but trusting. He’d follow her to Hell and back; now he might have to. “How would you like to join a gang?”

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Jeremy


End file.
